Under Starlit Skies
by The Divine Judged
Summary: Two, unlikely people bump into each other in the night outside Hogwarts, setting in motion events to shape the future of the world.


Under Starlit Skies

There was nothing about the starry sky that night to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening.

James Potter stepped lightly on the frosted grass so he made as little noise as possible making his way towards his favourite spot by the (now frozen) lake. Admittedly he could've cast a silencing spell but, he had forgotten his wand. As he reached the tree by the lake he sat down on the cold ground and lay against the tree thinking "_Its been too long since i've been able to just sit and clear my head like this." _he let out a heavy sigh, sending a cloud of mist rolling into the clear skies.

All of a sudden he heard a crunching sound, getting up he felt for his wand forgetting he had left it at the dormitory. "Who's there?" he whispered. Just then Lily Evans appeared. "Oh its you Evans, dont frighten me like that."

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Lily asked in that annoying tone that she used so often with James.

"Came to clear my head, why?" James said in a more relaxed voice than he would normally use.

"I was just asking you dont seem like the type-" but Lily was interupted.

"I know, and if you say anything..." began James.

"I wont say anything James, besides it's kinda cute that big tough James Potter likes to 'clear his head.'" Lily said starting to giggle. James rolled his eye's.

"Lily." James paused cautious that he had just used her first name. "I mean, Evans." this time it was Lily's turn to roll her eye's "I dont mean to be rude, but I came here for some peace and quiet and if you can't" but Lily stopped him.

"It's okay, i'll leave you alone." she said turning to leave.

"No, dont, I just meant..." James left the sentence hanging.

"Just meant what?" Lily asked, a hint of curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Nothing, i dont want you to leave though." James admitted, his cheek's giving away the palest shade of red.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because, when Sirius and Lupin, and, your friends are around, we can never talk its always just getting wound up. But now, we can just sit and talk, you know?" James said.

"Well, James Potter, I am certainly seeing a different side to you tonight, i like it." Lily said as she began to smile.

"Maybe I should be like this more often." James remarked. "You know Lily, ive annoyed you for years, but it was only to make sure I got your attention, and I would never admit it to anyone else but i really do like you." James said.

"Like me?" Lily asked.

"You know, as in, more than a friend." James said now blushing properly.

"James Potter, how dare you imply we where friends." Lily said in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine then." said James. "This non-friend of yours will leave then." he said storming of in a pretend tantrum. He heard Lily chase after him, he felt him grab his arm and pull him back, then the next thing he felt was her soft lip's pressed against his, her arm's wrapped around his waist.

After what felt like no time at all, but could of infact been a few hours, the couple broke the kiss. "Lily... wow" said James smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. He stared into her deep green eye's. Slowly and reluctantly he took his arm's from around her and stepped back. She stood there, silent. "Lily?" he asked, a small touch of worry entering his voice. Lily looked at him and began to laugh. "If you EVER tell anyone about that, then i'll hex your nose from here to Romania."

"Romania?" James asked?

"I dont know, it was the first name to come into my head." said Lily.

"Is that where you want us to live when we are married?" James asked.

"Just because of one kiss does not mean we will get married James!" Lily yelled, tackling him to the floor.

"Okay how about another then?" James asked sarcastically. Lily hit him playfully before putting her arm around him and leaning against him. James responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and moving closer to her.

"What about kids, what will we call them?" he asked. Lily giggled. "Personally I was thinking Elvendork, its unisex you know, no need to worry about a boy or a girl." Lily looked at him.

"Elvendork, James if you want to call your first born Elvendork you can forget about ever marrying me." Lily said trying not to laugh.

"So it's not out of the question then?" he asked. "Marrying you I mean."

"No but only if you agree that our firstborn boy will be called Harry." Lily said.

"Harry, I like that name, Harry Potter. It has a nice sound to it you know" James said.

"Yeah Harry Potter..." Lily trailed of, looking at James, they gazed into each other's eye's before sharing a long, romantic kiss.

"Harry Potter... It has a nice sound to it." Little did James Potter know that in just a few short years Harry Potter would be the name coming from the lips of every wizard in the world.


End file.
